<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laundry Day by Lady Divine (DivineLady91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026274">Laundry Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineLady91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine'>Lady Divine (DivineLady91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurtbastian one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Domestic kurtbastian, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineLady91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian negotiate the delegation of chores, starting with the laundry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurtbastian one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laundry Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I am taking one-shots from my big collection of one-shots and revising them. I was re-reading a lot of them and felt that the characterizations were wrong or that their interactions were just plain annoying. I will be leaving the originals in the collection. These will be revised enough to be considered new.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, come on, come on, come on," Sebastian chants, tapping his toe as his insufferable boyfriend sorts through his clothes. He shifts the basket of dirty laundry from his left hip to his right, highlighting his impatience. “Just give me your shit so I can do the laundry!"</p><p>"What's the rush?" Kurt mutters, hand beneath his chin as he considers the fate of his slacks.</p><p>"We have reservations in a couple of hours!” </p><p>Kurt scoffs. "They're at<em> eight</em>! It's only <em>two!</em>"</p><p>"Yeah, but at the rate you're moving, I won't get a load in until close to midnight!"</p><p>Kurt shakes his head, separating a pile of clothes into numerous smaller piles on the bed. “Patience is a virtue.”</p><p>“Ugh!” Sebastian scans the battlefield of Kurt's garments, trying to determine for himself which ones are in need of a wash and which are clean. </p><p>The fact that he can't tell off the bat both intrigues and terrifies him.</p><p>He spots a promising-looking pile of t-shirts that have been neglected for more than ten minutes and decides to help out, loading them into the basket so he can get things moving. Kurt’s head snaps in the direction of movement, eyes wide with horror.</p><p><em>“What do you think you’re doing?”</em> he screeches, grabbing Sebastian’s wrist to stop the assault.</p><p>“I’m trying to get the ball rolling before my clothes go out of style,” Sebastian gripes, watching with despair as Kurt rescues the shirts Sebastian had managed to toss into the basket back out again.</p><p>“Too late,” Kurt grumbles, laying the shirts back on the bed.</p><p>Sebastian raises a foot and kicks Kurt lightly on the ass, but Kurt catches himself before he can fly forward.</p><p>“They’re just t-shirts, Kurt! Give them to me so I can start the wash!”</p><p>“These aren’t <em>just t-shirts. </em>And they need to be handled properly or else they’ll fade.”</p><p>Sebastian rolls his eyes. He knows that 'high-maintenance' isn't actually a thing, but if it was, its name would be Kurt Hummel. “Okay, well, what about those?” he asks, pointing to a mountain of jeans. Kurt shakes his head and tuts his tongue, refusing to dignify that question with a response.</p><p>Sebastian drops his head and sighs. “How on Earth do you do your laundry if nothing can go into the machine?”</p><p>“I steam a lot of them, wash some by hand... "</p><p>"I am not washing anything by hand," Sebastian grunts.</p><p>"Uncultured swine," Kurt shoots back.</p><p>"Why did you ever agree to let me be in charge of the laundry when you moved in?"</p><p>"Because I assumed that someone with your net worth would opt to simply dry clean everything, and I was fully on board with that."</p><p>“Dry clean?” Sebastian chokes. “I may be a trust fund baby, but I also know not to waste money on something when I can do it myself. If everything you own needs to be dry cleaned, we might as well go out and buy you a whole new wardrobe. It’d probably be cheaper.”</p><p>Kurt stops mid-sort, dropping the sweater he's holding back with its companions. “You know, you’re right." He turns to Sebastian, eyes twinkling, mouth curled into a mischievous grin. “Dry cleaning all of this is going to be <em>really</em> expensive.” </p><p>"I'm... glad you see things my way," Sebastian says, dubious that this is an actual win. But with Kurt wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s waist, running his hands down his back and over his ass, Sebastian isn't sure he cares all that much. He moans as Kurt’s hands venture around to the front of his jeans; closes his eyes and grips the laundry basket tighter when Kurt’s hands dip into his pockets, brushing against his rapidly hardening cock. </p><p>But without warning, Kurt’s hands disappear. </p><p>Sebastian opens his eyes as Kurt pulls away, walking to the closet and grabbing his coat.</p><p>“W-wait?” Sebastian stutters in confusion. “Where are you going?”</p><p>“You do your laundry your way. I’ll do my laundry mine.” Kurt blows Sebastian a kiss. “I’m off to the mall. See you in a few.”</p><p>Sebastian watches Kurt leave, more than a little perplexed by the sudden switch in gears. And the mall? How in the world is Kurt going to do his laundry at <em>the mall</em>? </p><p>A thought crosses his mind - shoots through like an arrow and spins his brain around. He drops the laundry basket and searches his pockets, snickering when he realizes what his boyfriend has done.</p><p>Of course, Sebastian gave him the idea, so he can't be too mad, but still.</p><p>His wallet is gone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>